


Chrysalis

by JamtheDingus



Series: Hunk Ship Week, 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Butterflies, Established Relationship, M/M, Phobias, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamtheDingus/pseuds/JamtheDingus
Summary: For Hunk Ship Week, Day 3: Fear/Courage-Hunk watches, horrified, as Keith voluntarily lets a caterpillar crawl across his palm. Being so close, he can see each individual, fuzzy leg lifting and dropping as the bug curls around one of his fingers, but Keith seems completely unbothered by it.---Hunk hates bugs, but he agrees to go on a date to a butterfly garden, anyway.





	Chrysalis

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to post this here instead of just on tumblr bc Thats Just How I Am

Hunk watches, horrified, as Keith voluntarily lets a caterpillar crawl across his palm. Being so close, he can see each individual, fuzzy leg lifting and dropping as the bug curls around one of his fingers, but Keith seems completely unbothered by it.

“Isn’t it cool?” Keith asks him, but Hunk is too busy dodging butterflies to respond at first.

The two of them are huddled low at the edges of a butterfly garden, surrounded by leafy, green bushes and towering flower stalks. Butterflies swarm above and caterpillars squirm below, and Hunk is very much so regretting ever setting foot in the place.

Keith, though, is enjoying himself, and Hunk refuses to ruin his good mood.

“Hunk?” Keith glances at him passed his pushed-back bangs, secured with Hunk’s headband.

“Huh? Oh!” Hunk scoots closer, warily side-eyeing a buckeye that stares right back at him with every flap of its wings. “Yeah, they’re… cool.”

Keith eyes him for a moment, before he holds his new friend out towards Hunk. “Wanna hold?”

Hunk must make a face, because Keith’s lips quirk up in amusement. When the caterpillar curls to stand on half of its  _billion_ appendages, Hunk starts to contemplate just how much dignity he’ll have left if he runs out of the park crying because a bug (a creepy, creepy bug with too many arms and legs) touched him.

The things he does to impress his date, though.

“Sure?”

Keith sighs, half exasperated. “We didn’t have to come here, Hunk. I didn’t know you didn’t like them.”

“ _You_  like them! And I like seeing you smile.” He misses the fond look Keith shoots his way as a butterfly tries to land on his shoulder and he has to resist squealing like a frightened baby. “I don’t know if it’s worth it if these butterflies don’t stop swooping at me, though.” He grumbles.

Keith grins at him, and it seems worth it for a few precious seconds until the caterpillar starts to move again. “It’s not scary, I promise.”

“Speak for yourself.” Hunk mumbles as he holds his hand out. Before he can lose his courage, Keith soundly plops the chubby insect down.

He last for maybe three full seconds, of which he’ll be proud of later, before a disgusted shiver visibly courses through him. “Get it off, get it off, get it off—”

Keith snorts at him, but he carefully scoops up the baby bug and deposits it on a nearby leaf. “Alright, alright.” He dusts of his pants as he stands up, reaching down to help Hunk up, too. “Let’s get out of here, big man. Maybe we can catch a movie.”

Hunk overdramatically sighs in relief. “Bug free?”

Their fingers entwine, chasing off the remnants of tiny little legs skittering across Hunk’s palm. Keith steps up on his toes to press a kiss against Hunk’s cheek, even as he rolls his eyes.

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to check out hunk ship week [here](http://hunkshipweek.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
